


Wedding Night

by BashJackie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, HBD KANATAAAAAA!!!, Happy birthday Kanata here u get spitroasted HAHA, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Spending your entire highschool and work life with one man would naturally end up with the both of you getting married. What would be less expected is that on the night of your wedding, you’re laying on your back as your husband takes you from behind- While your not-husband takes your mouth.(30/8/2020)(HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANATA-KUN!!!!!!!!!)(☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆)
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata, Morisawa Chiaki/Mikejima Madara, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t draw for him, so I instead whipped up some sweet sweet loving for our favourite Puka puka boy
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANATA!! YOU DESERVE THE WORLD AND ALL MY MORTAL POSSESSIONS

Spending your entire highschool and work life with one man would naturally end up with the both of you getting married. What would be less expected is that on the night of your wedding, you’re laying on your back as your husband takes you from behind- While your not-husband takes your mouth.

Madara coos something dirty at his adorable lover, stroking his hair as he pushes his cock deeper inside the bluenette’s mouth. Chiaki laughs, pressing inside his husband further as Madara winces when Kanata nibbles down, annoyance and embarrassment written all over his face. This three-way relationship of theirs had been prevalent throughout their lives, and though it was obvious that Kanata loved his Ryusei Red more, Madara was still welcomed into the couple’s love life, and subsequently bedroom, anytime. 

Kanata’s hands scrabble to find a solid grip on the sheets. Mentally cursing the smooth silk covers of the fancy hotel’s king sized bed, he settles on gripping Madara’s muscular thighs instead- Driving the man to push himself deeper into his mouth. The thick member forces its way down his throat, it’s large size and girth making Kanata choke lightly. His husband notices his slight discomfort, and reaches over to smack the man causing said discomfort. Madara laughs at Chiaki’s indignant expression, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kanata moans around Madara’s thick girth as Chiaki accidentally buries himself further inside him, an action to be expected considering he got yanked forward. He can feel the intrusions in his body swelling up, a surefire sign that both his loves are close to finishing. His own cock was left unattended, achingly hard and dripping as the two men used him relentlessly. It was somewhat embarrassing- being so ready to climax without even being touched- but none of the three men in this scandalous tango were people to be fazed by shame. Squeezing around Chiaki while he made swallowing motions around Madara, Kanata’s fingernails left half-moons around the latter’s powerful thighs- fingers dragging down the skin and leaving painful white trail that drove Madara insane. 

Madara pulls away from Chiaki’s lips, opting to grab light blue hair and slam his hips in fully. Kanata’s eyes widen, tears springing and leaning out as he tenses up around Chiaki. The action causes the man to moan loudly as he feels himself getting sucked into the warm cavern. Kanata is a mess, blue hair splayed messily (No thanks to the death grip of Madara’s powerful fist) around him and sparkling emerald eyes wide with lust. He is beautiful, far more picturesque than anything and oh so arousing. Both brunettes can feel their hearts swell with love at the sight, and Chiaki mentally gloats over the fact that he was the one who had gotten married to their shared lover. Seeing Chiaki’s smug expression, Madara growls at him and slams their lips together again, muttering a promise to be the next to wed to their beloved. 

Chiaki was the first to cum, burying deep inside his husband and groaning around Madara’s lips. The sensation sent shockwaves up Kanata’s spine, triggering his own release as his moan got muffled by Madara’s dick. The vibrations of Kanata’s throat was too much for the man as well, and he found himself emptying out in the pliant body beneath him.

After they were throughly cleaned and snuggled beneath the fresh sheets- Chiaki embracing Kanata from the front while Madara spooned him from the back- did the bluenette relax himself. Tired but happy, Kanata closed his eyes, letting his two lovers rain affectionate kisses upon his body. 

“We love you, Kanata.”

(30/8/2020)  
(HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANATA-KUN!!!!!!!!!)  
(☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆)


End file.
